Marvey
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Mike and Harvey keep hearing people referring to them as 'Marvey' and they want to know why, Donna is on hand to explain. SLASH.


**Marvey**

**A/N – Hello there my fellow slash fans! Here is my second Mike/Harvey story, I had to write for them again, every episode is just more motivation! Suits is like a fangirls dream! Hope you like this!**

Mike first heard someone say it as he and Harvey breezed through the bull pen on their way to yet another important and equally boring meeting, at least Mike was allowed to sit at the grown up table now. He heard one of the other associates say it under a thinly disgusted cough. He thought for a moment that he had misheard it but no, he defiantly heard the word 'Marvey'. He was about to turn around to see who had muttered it but got distracted by Harvey telling him to keep up.

Harvey first heard it as he stopped to pick up a sheet of paper that had had the nerve to fall out of his grasp just around the corner from his office and Donna's cubical. He could hear Donna and Jessica talking and he listened in, it was most likely about him anyway.

"Donna, have you seen Marvey lately?' Jessica asked the red head. 'Marvey' Harvey thought to himself, what the heck is that? Though he has retrieved the problematic piece of paper he remained where he was to eavesdrop some more.

"Last time I saw them they were heading to the library. Apparently Mike is trying to illustrate a point and the proof is in one of the books."

"Ah right, well when you see them again, give them the heads up that Louis is on the war path and they are first in the firing line." Jessica strode off and Donna returned to her computer leaving Harvey thinking. 'She used the word 'Marvey' and was clearly asking about me and Mike. Great now we have a pet name.' he shook his head and proceeded to his office as Donna spoke up,

"Jessica said…" Harvey cut across her,

"That Louis is on the war path.' He said, leaning against the glass door,

"How did you…?"

"Isn't he always on it? Plus I think Mike and I might have pissed him off."

"Again?"

"Call it a skill." He said with a smug smile before going into his office.

About twenty minuets later Mike walked in, dropped a document on Harvey's desk and proceeded to collapse on the sofa which, when he picked up the document that had landed in front of him, Harvey joined him and observed Mike for a moment, it was half eight, they had both been in since 7:45am working on a massive deal and Mike was exhausted, his tie was at half mast, his head was thrown back and his eyes closed, Harvey could see the frown lines on his face too, just as he was about to say something the door flew open again, grabbing his attention and forcing Mike to open his weary eyes, Louis stood in front of them, hands on hips and nostrils flared, the image was so comical even Mike's tired form managed to chuckle slightly.

"Yes Louis, what can we do for you?" Harvey asked in his best patronising voice.

"Don't humour me, Spector."

"I wasn't" Louis either didn't hear him or acted like he didn't.

"You two." He paused to stab an accusing finger at Harvey and Mike in turn.

"Do you like messing with my deals?"

"Yes." Mike said but only loud enough for Harvey to hear.

"Three weeks I have been working out that deal and I was this close." To illustrate his point he held his hand up, thumb and finger almost touching.

"to closing it and then ''Marvey'' comes in a sweeps it away!" the word Marvey was spoke wit air quotes. Both Mike and Harvey were listening again after hearing that damn word again.

"Just because you two are the power couple of this firm doesn't mean you can steal my deals without any consequences." And without another word he turned on his heel and stomped out of the office. Mike turned to Harvey,

"So apparently we have a name now then? Like Brangalina"

"Guess so. Just one thing I don't understand, why is your name first?" Mike burst out laughing at that, he laughed for about three minuets with a less than impressed Harvey beside him with a bitch look on his face, when Mike finally stopped with the laughing Harvey asked,

"You done?" without waiting for Mike to answer he pressed on,

"I don't understand why people call us that."

"I can explain!" Came an apparently disembodied voice until Donna strode through the door and they realised it was the com system. Standing in front of them like a teacher trying to explain something simple to two young children.

"Basically it is a easier way of saying both of your names because you are always together and in todays world with everyone moving at the speed of light people simply do not have the time to take the extra breath. Also Mike, like 'Brangalina' people think that you two are together, as in 'together together' I try to tell them that they are wrong but they wont have it." The men just looked at her then each other and back to her.

"Fair enough." Harvey stated before standing up, Mike following suit and standing too.

"Wait, you two don't mind people thinking that you are together." Donna asked confused, Mike shrugged and exchanged a look with Harvey,

"Why would we mind people knowing the truth?" He asked before reaching out to take one of Harvey's hands in his own and they both proceeded towards the door.

Donna left the shocked look on her face until she was sure they weren't coming back and it changed into a smug smile before saying to an empty room,

"I knew, just wanted them to admit it! I should so get credit for coming up with Marvey." Before leaving the office herself, debating if talking to ones self is a bad sign.

**Well? Not as good as it could have been I guess but I just had to write something using 'Marvey.' Let me know what you think.**

**xxx**


End file.
